Meddling Forces
by Meiyume
Summary: Pan and Trunks are capable of a love so grand, but what meddling forces will meddle with their minds and feelings...and the universe they live in. T/P of course...but some other's in between...read to find out! Not only by me...by me and my best friend! ^


Disclaimer: Read every other fic for one. ^^  
  
Bra: Hey! ^^  
  
Pan: Hi! **  
  
Bra: Umm...you say something Pan...  
  
Pan: We made this fic! Well actually I thought of the idea!  
  
Bra: But I added the best bits! Face it! This fic would be crap if I hadn't added those ideas! :P  
  
Pan: Yeah...sure...whatever. Anyways, I had an idea and she elaborated and since we're best friends we...well...I wanted to write a fic with her. **  
  
Bra: Yeah yeah just get on with the story...  
  
Pan: No but we need to explain stuff first like how this is an a/u fic! :P  
  
Bra: Whatever...just hurry up!  
  
Pan: Yeah fine...*whispers to audience this'll take long*  
  
Bra: Hey! I heard that!!!  
  
Pan: *ignores the oh so impatient Bra* Well I guess we can get on with the story now since I'm probably boring people...  
  
Bra: Yes! Finally!!!  
  
Pan: *geez...and to think she's my best friend...*  
  
Bra: I know what your thinking...  
  
Pan: No you don't!  
  
Bra: Yes I do!  
  
Pan: No you don't!  
  
Bra: Yes I do!   
  
Pan: I was thinking about...umm...food then.  
  
Bra: No you weren't! You ate like...ten seconds ago.  
  
Pan: Yeah and that's why I was thinking of it.  
  
Bra: Oh fine then! Be that way! Don't be my friend! *storms off*  
  
Pan: Right...I love you too...NOW onto the damned story!!!  
  
Bra: Hey I want to have the last line! YAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Pan: *geez...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little girl no older than five stood near a swamp. She seemed sad and lonely. She stared down into the water and looked at her reflection. She had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Her facial features were similar to Trunks and her body shape was like Pan.   
  
Her face was tear streaked and she had bags under her eyes. She would have been beautiful, but the fact that she was depressed compromised that...  
  
Bra: Hey!!! Don't make her ugly!!!  
  
Pan: She isn't ugly she's just sad.  
  
Bra: Fine whatever.  
  
Her face was tear streaked and she had bags under her eyes. She would have been beautiful, but the fact that she was depressed compromised that.   
  
"Mama. Papa." She called out sadly.  
  
Suddenly the water in the swamp started bubbling and boiling. A large maroon, slimy tentacle emerged from the murky water. It coiled itself around the little girl's neck, she made no attempt to stop it. It dragged her stiff body into the former lake.  
  
"MAMA! PAPA!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up her night shirt clinging to her soaked body. Her hair was matted to her face and her sheet was kicked down to the end of the bed. Uub stirred next to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Uh...nothing sweetie. I just need some fresh air." She replied sighing.  
  
"I'll come with you if you want."   
  
"No. I think I need to be alone. Thanks anyway."  
  
Pan quickly pecked her husband on the cheek before quickly changing and making her way out the window.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the exact same time, in Capsule Corp. a young...sexy...mmmmmmm  
  
Bra: PAN!  
  
Pan: Uh...hehehe  
  
Bra: Be embarrassed, be very embarrassed.  
  
Pan: Shuttup.  
  
Bra: ANYWAYZ...  
  
At the exact same time, in Capsule Corp. a man of thirty-four woke up in a heap on the floor. He lifted himself off the floor quietly. He looked to his beautiful blonde wife on his right. She was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, he decided not to wake her and worry her with his silly dreams. Not silly actually. Real. Very real.  
  
He opened the window and a slight cold breeze stirred the curtains and Marron's hair. He slipped out quietly and flew towards anywhere. He didn't know where. Marron shivered and attempted to snuggle closer to the warm body that was meant to be lying next to her. Her eyes snapped open when she found he wasn't there. A cold breeze lifted the curtains revealing an open window. She ran towards it and could make out the outline of her husband's moonlit body.  
  
Trunks flew through the cold night air, not knowing where he was headed. He expanded his ki to look for anyone nearby. He felt his mother's and father's ki's rising and falling rapidly. He flinched at the thought. He found Pan's ki directly under him. He looked down to find a swamp. Although he had been in these woods many times before he had never seen the swamp. Sure there was a lake, but he couldn't remember a swamp.  
  
*Strange...*  
  
The swamp looked identical to the one in his dream. He flew down to investigate.  
  
"Hey." Pan greeted him even before he set foot onto the ground.  
  
"Hey." He replied in the same, exhausted tone.  
  
*If only she knew*  
  
*If only he knew*  
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Nothing much lately. What about you?"  
  
"Same. Everything is the same. Uub's...good."  
  
*Maybe if I told him now...*  
  
"Great."  
  
"Funny, I don't remember this swamp being here. I could've sworn it was a lake..."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Had a weird dream just now. It was scary. I've never been so scared of a dream in my life."  
  
"Me too. Wait...what was your dream about?"  
  
"This little girl...in fact this swamp looks..."  
  
"The same as the one in your dream right?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I had the exact same dream."  
  
"Oh. I wonder if..."  
  
"That was real?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trunks bent over and picked up an empty bottle, it had the remnants of some sort of grey fluid. He examined it carefully. He walked towards the lake and scooped some water into the bottle, his fingers lightly skimmed against the slimy surface. Pan screamed in horror.  
  
"Trunks!" She screamed pointing at his hand.  
  
He looked down to see green slime making it's way from the slimy lake to his hand. It coiled itself around his arm and pulled him into the lake. Pan ran towards him and grabbed his other arm. She pulled as hard as she could with her Saiyajin strength, not knowing that the power of the God's was far more superior.   
  
They fell into the swamp, but instead of feeling that cold and slimy feeling against their skins they felt as if they were floating in space. Then they both fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Before*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The heavy mist hung low above ruins of what used to be a castle. Two dark figures stood amidst the once magnificent castle of Izanagi. They wore long black cloaks with hoods that were drawn over their dark features to conceal their identities. They stood silently as if waiting for another.   
  
Soon another dark form could be seen leisurely making it's way towards the crumbling rubble...Then the dark figure walked up to the other dark figures and said Hi!   
  
Pan: No Bra don't wreck the story!!!  
  
Bra: Sorry geez..  
  
Pan: anyways...  
  
Soon another dark form could be seen leisurely making it's way towards the crumbling rubble. She began to hurry towards them as if being silently beckoned by the others.   
  
"I've seen what kind of love they could have. We should give them the chance." Said one.   
  
"Are you sure that this is the couple that you want to experiment this on?" Said another, warningly, "You know that once we do this it cannot be reversed."   
  
"I know the full consequences of this, Gekka-O!" The first one retorted, "Always trying to be the responsible one, just because you're the goddess of marriage."  
  
"We didn't come here to argue Benten! Set aside your differences for one night. We have more important matters to discuss." Whispered Benzaiten hoarsely.   
  
Benten crossed her arms in front of her chest in an annoyed gesture. Benzaiten glared at her childish ways.   
  
"Is the spell ready?" She asked, still glaring at Benten.  
  
"O-Kuni-Nushi...power of magic, power of light, surrender the spell, the force ignite, release!"  
  
Bra: Pan!  
  
Pan: Ooops...hehe got a little carried away there...well it's not my fault you got the idea into my head!  
  
Bra: That's it...blame it aaaaaaaall on me!  
  
Pan: Okay! ** Anyway...  
  
"Is the spell ready?" She asked, still glaring at Benten.  
  
"O-Kuni-Nushi has prepared the spell and is on his way here now." Benten replied.  
  
"Good."   
  
"But...we won't have control over their feelings...right?" O-Gekka questioned.  
  
"Correct. The problem is how are they going to move from one universe to another? They can't die because they'd go straight to King Yemma (AN: Please tell us how to spell his name!!!). Hmm...there has got to be a way." Benzaiten pondered aloud.  
  
"Oh but there is," cut in a young man's voice in a mischievous tone, "a lake of course."  
  
"I don't understand." Benzaiten stated flatly.  
  
"Well...my spell is a potion...I sound like Harry Potter!"   
  
Pan: Bra!  
  
Bra: What? Me excited about the movie!  
  
Pan: Whatever...anyway...  
  
"I don't understand." Benzaiten stated flatly.  
  
"Well...my spell is a potion...I sound like Hermione Granger!"  
  
Pan: BRA!  
  
Bra: *laughs head off*  
  
Pan: Anyway...  
  
"I don't understand." Benzaiten stated flatly.  
  
"Well...my spell is a potion...say a few incantations and pour the potion into a lake. And there is your gateway."  
  
"Gateway to what?" Benzaiten asked suspiciously.  
  
"My! My! My! Your imagination seems to be limited this evening does it not? Obviously it's a gateway to an alternate universe!"  
  
Benzaiten glared at O-Kuni-Nushi.  
  
"How are they going to get to this...this gateway of yours?" O-Gekka asked nervously.  
  
"Easy, when there is no more chances of love between them, then they will be drawn towards the lake."   
  
"Ah, I see. You're a genius!"  
  
"Why thank you O-Gekka. Well then are we ready to go on with our little experiment?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lake was crystal clear. The day was bright and a soft breeze travelled through the tree's. The place was perfect. O-Kuni-Nushi smiled mischievously as Benzaiten followed.   
  
He pulled a small bottle with a cork at the neck from within his robes. The liquid was cloudy grey and seemed to be steaming within the bottle. O-Kuni-Nushi then pulled out a small parchment. It had words written in another language.  
  
Benzaiten smiled as O-Kuni-Nushi began his work.   
  
"Deem this the gateway, to heaven and hell, for two lovers only, whom I foretell. Let their love make it through, from one place to another, wherever they are, still finding each other. Until they find love, they're free to travel, but when they do, their journey unravels."  
  
O-Kuni-Nushi then poured the grey substance into the lake. The clouds seemed to immediately turn grey and hover over the lake. But it no longer seemed like a lake. It had gone murky and grey. The soft breeze that ran through the tree's was now an icy wind. The bank was now muddy and homed insects of all sorts. The crystal clear lake was now a dark, gloomy swamp.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra: So what did you think of that chapter. Please review.  
  
Pan: No! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Bra: Pan! Don't scare the readers!  
  
Pan: :P  
  
Bra: :P  
  
Bra: We wrote this together oh and by the way, Pan is kuro_enzeru and me...I'm her best friend! ^^  
  
Pan: Yeah...unbelievable...  
  
Bra: Damn you!  
  
Pan: :P  
  
Bra: Fine then.   
  
Pan: Please review...we kinda had to post this again, so we removed the boring bit...please review... **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
